True Brujah
The Clan Brujah that most Kindred know in the modern nights is not, according to legend, the true lineage of the Antediluvian known as “Brujah.” The strange bloodline known as the True Brujah claim that Brujah’s childe, Troile, committed diablerie upon him and stole control of the Clan. Brujah, it is said, was not the hot-blooded warrior/scholar that many vampires associate with the Rabble, but rather a staid, passionless introvert. Why, then, he chose to Embrace a maniac like Troile in the first place is a mystery that will likely never be fully explained. The True Brujah were never subject to a massive purge as the Salubri or the Cappadocians were, but they don’t Embrace often and never recovered from the theft of their Clan status. Their city — the Carthage of Kindred myth, in which vampires openly ruled over mortals — supposedly died out due to the treachery of Troile’s childer (though other stories suggest demonic influence). From there, the bloodline faded from history. A few notable members of the bloodline appear throughout history, but by the modern nights only Kindred historians or those who chance to meet them can speak of their existence. Whatever the truth of their origins, the True Brujah have remained a small but constant presence in Kindred society. sometimes they wear their true nature openly, while other times they claim membership in other Clans (stating their Clan as “Brujah,” for example, and not bothering to correct the misapprehension that ensues). Their primary focus is the pursuit of knowledge, and to that end they have made some strange alliances. The True Brujah occasionally ally with the Followers of Set, and sometimes even provide services as consultants to the Sabbat in exchange for access to secrets and locations normally closed to them. Nickname: Sages Sect: The Sages have become more or less independent. They follow the Camarilla’s rules when in their cities, and avoid the Sabbat lest they become pressed into service or destroyed. While it isn’t impossible for a True Brujah to join the Sword of Caine, most of them can’t summon up the necessary fervor. Appearance: In nights past, the True Brujah were predominantly of Greek or North African descent. As the centuries wore on, though, the Sages Embraced progeny from across Europe and, eventually, the New World. In modern nights, True Brujah tend to dress professionally, the better to fit in with the academic settings they prefer. Haven: Some True Brujah maintain multiple havens around the world, which they use as they travel pursuing whatever kind of knowledge they find most fascinating. Others stay closer to a given city, generally with a centuries-old university or other center of learning nearby. In either case, their havens tend to be clean, well-maintained, and austere. Background: It’s not entirely accurate to say that the True Brujah only Embrace academics and scholars, but it’s fairly rare for them to do otherwise. Sages sometimes Embrace out of curiosity or even spite, but for the most part they choose people whose capacity of learning and accumulated knowledge will benefit their sires. Character Creation: Mental Attributes and Knowledges are usually primary. True Brujah sires instruct their childer in the basics of Occult and some form of combat (it’s just not practical to be unable to fight). Nature and Demeanor are often similar, if not identical, and never anything forceful or passionate. Com mon Backgrounds include Resources, Contacts, and Herd. Clan Disciplines: Potence, Presence, Temporis Weakness: True Brujah lose much of their emotional capacity when they are Embraced, and their ability for sympathy continues to deteriorate as they grow older. All Conscience and Conviction rolls are made at +2 difficulty (maximum 10), and ratings in Conscience, Conviction, Humanity, and Paths of Enlightenment cost double the normal experience costs. Organization: While their rarity precludes frequent meetings, the bloodline comes together twice a century to discuss matters that affect them all. The eldest members of the bloodline determine the location and specific time of the meeting. Outside of these larger meetings, many True Brujah stay in contact via letters, whether handwritten or online. Stereotypes ''Camarilla: After a certain point, a system becomes self-sustaining, and even if it no longer has any resemblance to its original purpose, it is too large to dismantle.'' ''Sabbat: I strongly suspect that the future of all Kindred can be found in this Sect. I also hope I am wrong.'' ''Brujah: A misguided, angry thief is still a thief.'' The View From Without ''Camarilla: Yeah, they seem all smart and shit. My sire told me stories. Don’t trust ‘em, just stake ‘em.'' ''Sabbat: I spent a very pleasant evening conversation with one of their number some years back. I lament that their temperament doesn’t induce them to join us. At least they are tactful. '' ''Followers of Set: Our newest friends. We are still, I admit, at a loss for how best to tempt them. They don’t seem to want anything.'' Category:Clans & Bloodlines Category:Bloodlines